Cyborg
Cyborg is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71210 Fun Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background Half of Victor Stone's body was destroyed in a tragic accident. He was saved through experimental technology created by his father Silas, and his body parts were replaced with high-tech gadgets and weaponry. To have Vic around people who may understand his condition, Silas asked the Titans to accept Vic among them as Cyborg, and in exchange, Silas built a T-shaped tower as the Titans' new headquarters. He is a member of the Justice League, which mainly consists of Martian Manhunter, Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman, and on some occasions Nightwing, Batgirl and Huntress. He was also a member of the Teen Titans, with notable members consisting of Nightwing, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Kid Flash, Roy Harper, Tempest, Troia, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy, who is also Cyborg's best friend. Abilities * Target * Dive * Laser * Underwater Laser ** Underwater Melt Ice * Melt Ice * Technology * Underwater Technology * Big Transform ** Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles * Character Changing (can change into his giant form and Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)) Quotes Trivia * In the Teen Titans Go! Adventure World, his appearance changes to match his design from the Teen Titans Go! TV Show. * Cyborg's character showcase theme, along with Aquaman's, is from the 2001 Justice League Intro Theme despite the fact that he didn't have any appearance on the show. This could be a reference to the fact that Cyborg was reestablished as a founding member of the Justice League in the New 52 reboot of DC Comics that launched in 2011. * His appearance is based on his New 52 design. * Cyborg's catchphrase "Booyah!" originated from the Teen Titans television series. * He is voiced by Bumper Robinson, who previously voiced him in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. In addition, he has also voiced Cyborg in Justice League: Doom and for the Justice League: Battle for Earth attraction at multiple Six Flags parks. * He is the only Teen Titans to appear in the game that does not have his respective voice actor from said series to reprise him, who in this case is Khary Payton, who returned to voice his TTG counterpart. * He and Ethan Hunt are only characters with the Technology Ability that don't also have the Hacking Ability. * He is the only DC Comics and LEGO Dimensions character to react to all three the Simpsons vehicles. * He, Doc Brown and Lloyd are the only characters that react to the Gravity Sprinter. * A bunch of different characters mistake him as something/someone else. ** The Wicked Witch mistaking him as the Tin Woodman ** Benny thinking he is a space guy as he looks like one. ** Doc Brown thinking he is one of his inventions built in the future and sent back to rescue him. ** Kai questioning him as a Nindroid. ** Zane asks what percentage of him is robot. ** Sonic the Hedgehog asks if he was roboticized by Doctor Eggman. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Wave 1 Category:Laser Ability Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Technology Ability Category:2015 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Hire a Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Big Figures Category:Giants Category:Justice League Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Underwater Laser Ability Category:Underwater Technology Ability Category:Superheroes Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Underwater Melt Ice Ability